What Feelings?
by x-PinkPanther-x
Summary: After living together for ages on the Celsius, Yuna and Rikku let out all their pent up emotions. M just to be safe.


_What Feelings?_

_Rikku sighed as she heard the familiar sound of three knocks that immediately told her Yuna was outside. She sat up slightly in bed, and placed her book on the table next to her._

"_Come in, Yunie"_

_She said, smiling as Yuna walked in, dressed in a light blue nightdress. Rikku's heartbeat quickened, but she kept her face neutral as Yuna walked over and set on the bed near her legs. Yuna smiled, her eyes dark and alluring as she looked at Rikku._

"_Hey,"_

_Came Yuna's voice as Rikku relaxed and closed her eyes. She was surprised at the affection in her voice, and was even more surprised when Yuna slipped into bed next to her. Rikku swallowed, and tried to control her breathing as her heart raced, not wanting to give away her feelings towards Yuna, especially when she had Tidius. Rikku sighed, wishing silently that Tidius had never come back. Yuna looked at Rikku as she sighed, wondering what was troubling her friend. Yeah, because I could tell you.... I'm annoyed because you're true love came back._ Rikku thought sceptically. Yuna frowned.

"What's wrong, Rikku?"

She asked, reaching up and gently caressing Rikku's cheek.

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

Rikku sighed _No I can't, not the one thing I want to tell you.._ she thought, annoyed with herself.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired. I wasn't expecting you to come in."

Rikku said, keeping her face neutral yet again. Yuna sighed, and started tracing circles on her thigh. Rikku gasped, her breathing out of control. She held her breath as Yuna's hand crept further and further up her thigh. _I give up! _Rikku thought as she leant in and gently kissed Yuna, who deepened it. Yuna reached forward, still kissing Rikku, to pull her tank top off over her head. Rikku reached over and did the same to Yuna, and soon they were sprawled out on the bed, wearing nothing. Yuna rolled over and kissed Rikku again, with more force, the kiss slowly getting more intense as Rikku reacted more. She pulled away, and winked before getting up and smiling suggestively at Yuna, who nodded and lay down on the bed. Rikku leaned over Yuna and kissed her again, showing her wants in the intensity of the kiss. Moving her head down, she started licking, biting, nibbling and sucking Yuna's nipples, when, to their surprise, and angry voice came from the door. They broke apart, and turned to see an angry, red-faced Tidius stood in the doorway.

"What the HELL Yuna!?"

Tidius yelled as he walked in, closing the door.

_Oh well, nothing good lasts for long....._ Rikku thought, sighing once again.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"I'm sorry Tidius, but I don't love you anymore!"

Yuna half yelled, annoyed by the fact that Tidius thought she still loved him, even though she'd been saying she didn't for the last hour.

"That's bullshit Yuna, and you know it!"

He replied, angry. _Why the fuck would she do that to you if she did? _His mind asked, _I don't know._

"Tidius, get this into your _stupid, THICK skull._ I. Do. Not. Love. You. Anymore!!!"

Yuna shouted before storming out of the room. _I need air,_ She thought, making her way to the Deck, where she just sat down, lost in her thoughts.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Paine sighed, wishing more than anything that Rikku would stop crying. Fed up, Paine decided to go get some fresh air. She walked towards the lift, just as Tidius stormed out, barging into her and almost knocking her over.

"Tidius, what the HELL!"

Paine said, pissed.

"Shut the fuck up Paine. I'm leaving. Now."

He replied, sighing and carrying on towards the Bridge. Paine just shook her head and carried on towards the lift. _Oh well, I never really liked him, but..... Why?_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Pull yourself together girl! _Rikku thought sighing. She had been sitting on her bed for god knows how long, crying. Now she'd stopped, but she wanted to talk to Yuna. _Where is she? Of course! The Deck!_ She thought, getting up and washing her face, before almost sprinting to the lift, where she almost collided with Paine.

"Sorry! Gotta go find Yuna, bye!"

she said, a little louder and higher than she meant to. She pushed the button for the Deck, and waited as the doors closed and the lift slowly ascended.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Yuna sighed, hearing the lift. She heard footsteps behind her, and her anger snapped.

"TIDIUS, HOW MANY TIMES DO i HAVE TO TELL YOU-"

She started, but she never finished as she heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"What'd you tell Tidius?"

Rikku asked, walking up to Yuna, who smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Nothing, really Rikku"

She said, still smiling. Rikku shook her head.

"I'm sorry he saw us Yunie, I didn't think anyone would walk into my room. Especially not Tidius!"

"It's not your fault, Rikku"

Yuna said, kissing her tenderly. Rikku deepened the kiss, knowing everyone but Paine was asleep. _Well, except Tidius, but Paine said he'd left. _

They broke apart as they heard the lift coming, and both sat down, facing the horizon. Rikku placed her hand on top of Yuna's and Yuna rested her head on Rikku's shoulder.

"Wow. Since when have you two been like this?"

They heard Paine say, shock -and anger- in her voice. Rikku turned and looked Paine in the eye, and was surprised to see the hurt in them.

"Since about an hour ago"

Yuna replied, defensive. Paine sighed

"You're a lucky girl then Yuna. Well done"

She said, before walking off.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_


End file.
